


Just a little hard

by Gtsthewolf



Category: Gts wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtsthewolf/pseuds/Gtsthewolf
Relationships: Jake Cage/Tony chini





	Just a little hard

Jake Cage loves fuckin with Tony Chini


End file.
